In some applications of containers or trays formed of folded material such as paperboard material, the container or tray may be configured to receive products having moisture or a fluid content that can leak into a base portion of the container or tray. In a known use of a tray, a package containing protein parts of poultry may be supported within the tray and the tray can provide a container that prevents leakage of fluids outside of the tray.
For example, one known type of tray can be formed from a blank of material wherein a bottom panel and a plurality of side panels may be formed of a unitary construction from a die cut and scored sheet of material. It is also known to provide such a tray construction wherein the corners adjacent to the bottom are sealed. In such a tray construction, the side panels can be integrally connected to the bottom panel along respective fold lines, and adjacent side panels can be connected by a folded gusset or web that is disposed at each corner to essentially configure the corners as leak resistant connections between panels. While such tray constructions can facilitate limiting passage of fluid from within the tray, known configurations can still permit some leakage of fluid from the tray, such as may result from passage of fluid through the gusset area. In an alternative tray configuration formed of corrugated material, such as to optimize vertical stacking strength of the tray, the tray may not obtain the full benefit of the material strength due to fluid entering the corrugated material from within the tray through openings in the material, such as via slots or slits formed in the material.